villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Blowhole
Dr. Blowhole''' is from The Penguins of Madagascar. He first appears in ''Operation: Blowhole, a half-hour appearence on February 15th, 2010. His voice actor was Neil Patrick Harris. Dr. Blowhole is an evil cyborg dolphin and the bitter archenemy of the penguins, though he hates Skipper the most. In the past, he went under the name Flippy and jumped through hoops of fire for entertainment for humans on Coney Island. Over time, this slowly turned Blowhole evil to the point that he was driven with a desire to conquer the world to get revenge on the humans and at some point met Skipper. Dr. Blowhole was first mentioned by Skipper in the episode Eclipsed where Skipper talked about a plan hatched by Dr. Blowhole to destroy the sun and almost succeeded. In Roomies, Dr. Blowhole sent a walrus named Rhonda to the Central Park Zoo to steal Kowalski's plasma cutter, but the villain himself is never seen. Dr. Blowhole made his first full appearance in Dr. Blowhole's Revenge as the main antagonist. It begins in a flashback where he trapped the penguins in his lair on Coney Island and shot lasers at them until Rico threw a cork in his blowhole and sent the evil dolphin falling backwards into the water with his segway. He quickly emerged from the water in a dome and swore that Skipper has not seen the last of him and he will have revenge before he initiated the self destruct sequence and made his escape. Years later, in the present, Dr. Blowhole began to use survelliance technology to spy on the penguins and sent his lobster henchmen to kidnap King Julien, thinking he was Skipper's best friend. After successfully kidnapping Julien, Dr. Blowhole contacted the penguins and revealed the kidnapped Julien in a cage and that ever since his last battle with the penguins, he has been spying on them with surveillance cameras. Later, King Julien escaped his cage and allied himself with Blowhole, where he revealed his plans to use heating technology to melt the North Pole to flood Earth. Later, Dr. Blowhole captured the penguins who were attempting to rescue Julien before discovering his alliance with their nemesis. After interrogating the penguins and mocking Skipper, Dr. Blowhole had King Julien release the penguins and ordered his lobster army to attack the penguins. After the penguins fought the lobsters, Mort, a tiny lemur, began tinkering with the controls to the "Ring of Fire" device, but Dr. Blowhole knocked him away with his snout and activated the device and it slowly began to melt the North Pole. Blowhole then unleashed his Chrome - Claw lobster mutant on Skipper while Kowalski desperately attempted to shut off the Ring of Fire. Skipper defeated the Chrome - Claw and Kowalski and Julien shut off the Ring of Fire, much to Blowhole's anger. Skipper then fought the evil porpoise and the two enemies fell into the water together, but Dr. Blowhole activated his dome shaped escape pod and emerged with Skipper. After resurfacing, Dr. Blowhole escaped once again, but not before swearing revenge on the penguins. He makes another appearance in Blowhole Strikes Back, a 1-hour special of The Penguins of Madagascar. During a mission in China, Skipper runs into Hans the Puffin. After their battle, Hans reveals he has been working with Dr. Blowhole, who suddenly appears and uses an evil device called the "Mind Jacker" to remove Skipper's memories, which also removed his knowlege of swimming and soon gets him stranded on an island. Alex the lion shows up as a spirit guide to help Skipper regain his memories and get him back in Central Park Zoo. Thanks to a radar, Blowhole and his lobster minions discover that Skipper survived. Blowhole tries to target a missle at him, but it misses. Later, Blowhole reveals a device called the "Diabologizer" that turns creatures into huge monsters, as he uses it to turn a rabbit into a monster which attacks one of his minions. Blowhole plans to use this on Kowalski, Private and Rico. Soon, Blowhole manages to enter the penguins lair, but accidentally uses the Diabologizer on Julien's music player. This results in a huge mechanical monster creating a force field around the zoo and causing all the animals to sing when they talk. Skipper arrives and competes with Blowhole in a singing contest to see who can control the music player monster. After foiling the evil plan yet again, Skipper uses the Mind Jacker to erase Blowehole's memories. Blowhole's last role in the episode was when he somehow appeared in a marine park. This scene reveals that Blowhole's actual name is Flippy, and also reveals Blowhole's inspiration for the Rign of Fire, by showing a firey hoop through which Blowhole must jump. Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Mad Scientist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Archenemy Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Madagascar villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Mastermind Category:Madagascar villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains